Pray For The Madman
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: AiGin Summary: Gin's first attempt to kill Aizen... Grotesque/gore.


**Summary: **Gin's first attempt to kill Aizen... Grotesque/gore.

**Pairing:** AiGin

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning:** decapitation of a body (guro/gore) – _**you have been warned**_, PWP-ish, abstractness/weirdness.

**Author's Note:** I can't believe it... Yeah, I finally wrote for my true Bleach OTP...lol I didn't want to post it here at first, but then I decided to anywayz. The summary is simple and so is this oneshot's idea, but I needed to write it for the sake of my own well-being... In general though, _**if gore/guro is not your thing, please turn back now**_. This is your last warning!

Like most of my work, this requires a reader's imagination and interpretation, so...yes, do not be surprised at the way it is written.

And this is a sick fic because I'm a sick bastard with a f*cked up imagination, k? Yeah...

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach.

_**Pray For The Madman**_

The sound of feet tapping against the floor of Las Noches was quiet; enough to not draw unnecessary attention, as Gin Ichimaru made his way down the corridor. A grin was plastered across his face, but it seemed it was wider than usual. As if he was enthusiastic about something.

The only source of light was the moon shining through the window, illuminating the path, playing with the shadows. It took Gin a while to finally understand how time flowed here, not that he was not already used to the night sky, but the endlessness of it in Hueco Mundo amazed him...

Stopping for a second, he stared through one of the large windows. As always, the night was still, not a single gush of wind in sight. A seemingly endless desert of the dead spread out across the landscape. What a truly marvelous sight.

_As if calm before da storm..._

Continuing onward in silence, the former Taichou finally stopped before huge doors at the end of the corridor. Without hesitation, he creaked one of them open. The room was dark before, but now the moon sipped through the crack as he kept opening it further and further, his own shadow visible on the floor, stretched across, almost reaching the bed that stood a direct line with the door.

_Tsk tsk...hasn' he ever heard of Feng Shui? Ah, but no matter... Tis way, he made his own destiny._

Making sure the person on the bed was not moving, Gin entered the room and closed the door behind him with a small thud.

Strolling over to the bed, he stared at the man on it. Aizen Sosuke, his former Taichou and the man he hated most in this world, one he would bring death to...

Today, while he had a chance.

The man was breathing evenly, his white robes covering the body.

_Dat filthy body..._

Leaning forward, as if inspecting the face, Gin ran his slender fingers through the brown mass of hair. Not a single movement. He was successful in drugging Aizen then.

That same grin still on his face, he got on top of the unconscious man, straddling his hips. Slowly getting used to the complete darkness of the room, which was illuminated by a small speck of light in the distance through the only window in the room, Gin leaned over to the stunning face.

Nuzzling the cheek with his nose, his right hand traveled to his own side, grabbing the handle of Shinsou, pulling the deadly weapon out.

Without wasting precious time, he put the blade up to the long neck, testing it a bit, seeing how blood oozed from the small scratch inflicted.

_At last, my life's goal will be complete..._

Putting a greater pressure on the blade, Gin managed only a small cut before his hand was roughly grabbed and the next thing he knew – he was the one lying pinned on the bed.

Opening his eyes ever so slightly, Gin frowned as he came in contact with that hideous smirk, those sparkling triumphal brown eyes. Shinsou long since fell from his hand, for he had not expected the sudden assault, both of his hands pinned on either side of his head, his legs having the same fate, being held down by the knees that painfully dug into his flesh.

_Ya bastard..._

"There is no need to look so gloomy, Gin. Did you honestly believe I could not see right through you?" a low snicker, the smirk disappearing from those features, "Always expect the unexpected from every corner, especially the ones closest to you, hm..?" Aizen leaned forward, his face on the thin neck, "That tea you offered me. It was out of your character, Gin. Something you did for the first time. Most suspicious..."

Gin shifted his head a bit to look down at the head on his neck, "Well, ain't ya cunning fer noticin'. Congratulations."

Aizen raised his head at that, "It almost seems to me as if you were expecting for me to notice, even wishing, perhaps..? Am I in the wrong to assume such a deduction?"

At the small pause, Gin closed his eyes and the same grin spread across his face, "Dat ain't incorrect, Aizen-sama. Ya know how much I hate ya, after all."

A snicker, "Enough to let me have you every night..?"

"Dat is most correct."

"...Well then..." Aizen's hand, setting one of Gin's hands free, traveled over Gin's thigh, pulling the bent leg up a bit, "Let us not ruin such a long-lasting tradition."

_Yes...let me ruin ya once more..._

"As ya wish, Aizen-sama," the lean of that head, the crush of those forceful lips, that daring tongue already in his mouth, which he answered with equal force...

Letting his hands travel over Aizen's body as he pleased, Gin stopped at the sash, undoing it. Never once did he lose focus on that mouth, nor the hands that were running over every inch of his body, also undoing his clothes.

Feeling himself suddenly lifted up into a sitting position, Gin wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, his legs on either side of Aizen's hips; his jacket undone, hands forcing it off.

Aizen's mouth left his, a line of saliva connecting them for a few seconds before licking a trail down to his neck, nipping and biting at it painfully.

Gin's breath caught in his throat at the painful advances, hips shamelessly bucking. Licking his lips, he unzipped Aizen's jacket, running slender fingers up the man's back with his nails, pressuring them into the skin along the way. He could feel Aizen shiver slightly at that, most likely in pleasure.

Lying back on the bed while forcing Aizen along with him, Gin pulled down the man's hakama, feeling a very obvious arousal there. As soon as he touched it though, his own harama came down, which he had to raise his bent legs up to the chest to take completely off. Tabi and zori soon followed.

With Gin's legs bent like that, Aizen ran a hand down them, kissing and licking at the toes, eyeing Gin down with that daring look. Grinning wider, Gin spread his other leg, wrapping it against Aizen's hip, nudging the pulsing member at his entrance, grasping his own obvious arousal while he was at it and pumping a few times.

Strangely, they always kept quiet during such moments. At this point, actions spoke louder than words.

And they both knew that nothing but lies would come out of their mouths if they spoke.

This was the only way they could be honest to themselves, if only for a small while.

Spreading the buttocks wider, Aizen didn't wait long and forced his member in, past the muscles and up to the hilt. Gin fell backwards on the bed, his back arching, heart pounding loudly, gasps escaping his parted lips. Pain spread up his back like electricity, but he didn't care. He was used to it.

And he loved every second of being spread so forcefully.

Aizen didn't wait till Gin got used to him inside and started thrusting, receiving more than a simple gasp this time. With every thrust, Gin always got more honest about how he felt...and he knew that.

He knew about Gin's heart, how he was somewhere inside it too.

His member painfully hard, Gin wrapped a hand around it and the balls, squeezing lightly, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. His back arched painfully, he leaned against his other hand above his head so it would stop hitting the bed with every thrust.

The pain mixed with absolute pleasure was eating at him. Aizen deliberately avoided hitting his prostate head on and it was even better.

He knew he was going to tear when Aizen sped up his thrusts.

He was so close he thought he was going to burst. He no longer held back his loud gasps and obvious small moans. He felt so wild he thought he was going to go insane. At that time, as always, a hand was over his neck, choking him slightly, taming him. So good...

And he came, shuddering with every spill of his own cum, bucking his hips into the hand, the muscles inside of him clenching, cyan eyes wide open, a loud moan sounding throughout the room.

Ah, those eyes that told Aizen so many things about Gin, the ones that always sent him over the edge as they opened in unimaginable pleasure during sex.

The only time there were no lies and no masks...

All it took was one more thrust and Aizen came inside him, squeezing the neck he held harder, riding his ecstasy. Clenching his teeth to avoid gasping in pleasure, he kept lazily thrusting his hips until every bit of his semen was inside Gin, who still had that lustful gaze in his eyes, licking his lips as he felt the hot substance inside him.

Letting go of Gin's neck, Aizen finally pulled out, some of his cum and a bit of blood dripping from the entrance. His own member had some of the blood on it, but it wasn't the first time this happened...

...And the truth was over with that.

"Are you aware that this is not healthy?" Aizen asked, running a finger at Gin's entrance, to which the other man quivered a bit, closing his eyes and smiled.

"Since when d'ya care 'bout dat?" the thinner man asked instead of answering.

Bringing the finger up to his lips, Aizen licked at his own semen mixed with blood, "I do not," was a simple reply and he lay down beside Gin, who prompted his head with his right hand, running a hand down Aizen's chest.

Wordless, Aizen put his hand on Gin's, keeping it in place.

_Ya are such a worthless bastard... D'ya not see how much I ruin ya?  
_

Leaning forward, Gin covered Aizen's lips with his own for a few seconds before whispering, "Ikorose, Shinsou..."

And Aizen's chest was pierced by the blade with great speed before returning to its original form, held in Gin's hand over Aizen's chest.

A blissful smile on his face, he nuzzled the coughing-up-blood man's cheek and chuckled quietly, running the blade further up the chest, ripping the tender skin open, revealing muscle tissue and bones in a few places.

_Die..._

Sitting up, Gin kept stabbing at Aizen's heart before the man stopped coughing.

_Die...die...die..._

Pulling Shinsou out of the chest, he ripped it apart with his own hands, blood spilling everywhere. Gin proceeded ripping all of the organs out; making sure Aizen was really dead.

"O Lord, I call upon Ya in my time of sorrow..."

And he was not satisfied until all of the guts were on the floor, until the bones were crushed.

Until that filthy heart was now sliding down the wall.

"...Be mindful o' me and have mercy..."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he leaned against the decapitated body, not caring how much more blood he got on himself. The usual heartbeat he always felt...was not there anymore.

"...on me...while I struggle ta comprehend life's hardships..."

He did it. He executed his revenge.

He avenged Rangiku, but...

Gin started chuckling, running his fingers against those bloodied lips almost in a loving manner.

"...Keep me ever in Yar watch, til' I can walk again wi' a light heart and a renewed spirit..."

_Da heart is such a simple organ... Why is it always taken away fro' me? Why ain't it listennin' ta my mind..?_

_Why am I so...broken inside..?  
_

"Amen..."

The door was suddenly flung open.

_Hmm..?_

He knew all too well who it was.

With his blood-stained body and face, Gin turned his head, grinning widely, "Welcome back, Aizen-sama."

_Da human prayers are a powerful weapon..._

He knew that Aizen would always stay one step ahead of him, but he didn't mind.

Gin knew he would kill the man someday.

Or die trying.

A smirk adorned those exotic features, "Say your prayers to me, Gin..."

Getting closer, closer...

Gin knew he has lost.

For now.

_**The End.**_


End file.
